Sickness called love
by Storyteller of Dimensions
Summary: A mysterious sickness conquers Kari and TK. Could it be connected to the digital world? How is Genai and their powers connected to it? In what will it result? ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:**I do not own digimon and I hate to put disclaimers, because it's soooooooooo obvious. I would put claimer if I would. This is fanfiction as the name of the web suggests!

* * *

**Sickness called love**

"Don't be crazy TK!" Davis yelled over the blocked doors.

"It's too late Davis! I and Patamon got it too and you hear Gennaii. Returning to real world would make things only worse as it did to Kari!" TK shouted with difficulties over the door.

"You can be sure it's the same sickness that Kari has! Open the door!" Davis was pushing on the doors, but they stood still. TK cough. He then look on his hand it was covered with blood.

"I'm pretty sure that it's the same sickness, beside Gatomon is already down, I will be able to stay up for few more days to take care of them..." TK looked downstairs where a week light was shining still signaling that there was life..

"And then what? You lie down and die?" Davis shouted and one more time tried to force open the door. Without success.

"If it is what should happen then so be it! I made a promise long ago and I intend to keep it!" TK started slowly walking downstairs ignoring the noise behind him, his mind was set, beside there was one last thing he wanted to say to Kari. He was now 18 and was responsible for himself, beside there was still the promise that he made when he was eight and he still intended to keep it no matter the cost.

"Are you sure about this TK?" the creature sitting on his hat weakly asked.

"Like never before!" TK rise his head and looked around the decorated basement of Gennai's house. In the middle was a large bed where Kari was lying and beside on night table was curled Gatomon. TK turn on rest of the lights. It revealed a large room with adjacent kitchen and washroom. "Let's get to work till we can shall we?" TK suggested, Patamon flied of his head to look what was in the room they could use.

"Gennai what is happening to them?" Tai wanted to know.

"I'm dyeing." Gennai said watching the fishes behind the window.

"What! And what has that to do with them?" Matt asked spilling the cup of tea.

"TK and Kari were always specially connected to the digital world. Me slowly vanishing has an effect on the digital world and so on them too." Gennai informed not changing the direction of his look or tone.

"What does it all mean?" Sora stood up.

"I do not know what will happen when I won't be here anymore, so I don't know either." Gennai turn toward them.

"Will they disappear too?" Yolei had tears in hers eyes and hold tightly to Ken.

"I don't know, but I doubt that. Their destiny is interconnected. They can not be without each other. Their powers and they themselves can not survive that." Gennai spoke monotony. "Believe in what has the future to bring."

"Wake up Kari." TK gently nudge Kari.

"Five more minutes..." Gatomon mumbled.

"KYA! What are you doing here TK! You get sick too!" Kari opened her eyes and sit up alarmed.

"Shhh! It's already late for that." TK gently smiled and offered Kari a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks!" Kari weakly whispered drink it.

"Why did you come? Why did you wanted to get sick?" Gatomon asked.

"As I said before we were already sick before we came here, beside I made a promise ten years ago and I intend to keep it." TK smiled and cough.

"I'm sorry..." Kari said as she saw TK to cough out blood and lay aside the cup. "If I haven't gone sick..." Kari was interrupted by TK who press his lips against hers. Kari was surprised, but gave in and enjoyed the moment that she waited for so long. "I love you too TK..." Kari whispered before she gazed into the sleep again.

"Took you long enough." Gatomon mumbled before venting back to sleep too.

When Kari awoke there was no sign of TK. "Was it just a dream?" she asked aloud and sit up. Then she saw TK on the ground. "Takeru!" she yelled, mustered all her strength and stood up from the bed. Slowly in pain walked to him. When she touched him she noticed that he was ice cold. With difficulties she picked him up and drag him to the bed. Then she passed out.

TK slowly opened his eyes. There was only dark around him and a warm presence. It took him few seconds to realize it was Kari. Then he panicked.

_"What happened? What happened? Were we drunk? Tai is going to kill me! WAIT! I do still have my clothes on! Phew! Wait! That doesn't have to mean anything! OK! Concentrate TK, what is the last thing you remember? ... Now I remember! I mussed have passed out, but that should have happened at least in two days, not so quickly." _TK finally remembered what happened to him, embrace Kari and started wondering what is happening to them.

"I see you are awake!" Gennai's voice came from darkness.

"Gennai?" TK asked alarmed.

"Yes! I'm here, but not for very long I think."

"Gennai what is happening." TK shook gently Kari. She reached for his hand as she awoke.

"I'm dieing and it has an effect on digital world and that has an effect on you as well, but don't worry it won't last much longer."

"Gennai what are you talking about? You can't die!" Patamon's worried voice came.

"Don't worry little one! You'll be alright when I leave, but..."

"I hate when there is a 'but'!" Gatomon spoke annoyed as she was during the last few days.

"None of you will be able to leave the digital world until the need arise." Gennai spoke weakly.

"What are you saying?" Kari spoke up and lied her head against TK's chest.

"You have been chosen as the next guardians for the digital world. You'll have the same role as I had. Which means you will be partially digital. You might have already noticed that you have some special powers, that will only improve." Gennai's voice vent weaker and weaker.

"But..." TK wanted to argue and force himself to sit up.

"No! This is how it was suppose to be. There is nothing you can do about it. So I hope that light will show you the right path."

"Gennai!"

"I wonder why Gennai throw us out so suddenly..." Izzy wandered around the shore and looked one more time down the path to Gennai's underwater house.

"I hope he tells us soon that Kari and TK will be alright!" Davis stated and throw a rock into the lake. Then suddenly the earth started shaking.

"It's an earthquake!" Agumon shouted as he fall on ground.

"Kari!" Tai yelled and run toward the way to Gennai's house.

"TK!" Matt followed Tai. Then suddenly barrier holding the water back failed and the water blocked their path, then before they could do anything else, the water started spinning and going into the air above Gennai's house.

This continued for about half-minute till it came down and revealed a large house with two floors and another smaller house little bit above the first one by a spring. Digidestined noticed a small wooden bridge to the island near them. They immediately run there.

"Gennai!" everybody shouted and run into the house.

"So how much time do you think passed outside?" came a voice from the stairs. There stood two people in clothes that Gennai wore lately.

"Who are you and where is Gennai!" Tentomon wanted to know.

"I guess about a minute." woman's voice answered.

"What is going on here!" Cody step forward. The two slowly walked down the stairs. Then where there stood before everyone they removed their hoods.

"Kari? TK?" Everybody was stunned as they looked on them, but from how they remembered them they looked a bit more mature.

"Correct!" They both smile and signaled everybody to get inside the living room.

"So what happened here and where is Gennai?" Sora asked.

"Gennai is gone..." Kari looked on the ground.

"We had taken involuntary over his work." TK finished for her. Everybody looked on them questionably.

"We will now do the same work as Gennai did and trust me there is a lot to it which we haven't seen." Kari rise her head proudly.

"I will be happy to hear about it, but after we get home and doctor check you up!" Tai pointed at them and gave them disbelieving look.

"Even if we wanted we can't, but since what happened over the last half-year do we want?" TK looked lovingly on Kari.

"No I don't think so Takeru." Kari gave him the same look back. Now Matt noticed also that they were holding hands and that Kari called TK 'Takeru' finished for him the picture, only the closes family was allowed to call him 'Takeru' and only in private where nobody was around.

"What the hell happened here!" Matt studied both of them intensely.

"For you, it might have been only a minute outside, but here half-year had passed already. The sickness we had was connected with Gennai dieing and with our connection to the digital world. We are now like Gennai was. Partially human and digital." TK said with serious voice nobody had heard for long time.

"And what?" Davis crossed his hands.

"We can't go back." Kari sighed, looking on each of the digidestined imagining what she will miss.

"Gennai could why can't you?" Davis didn't give up.

"Gennai split himself for that time also. That and going to our world was the cause of his death. We can't go till our time comes." TK round his hand around Kari's waist knowing what was bothering her.

"I see!" Izzy wandered off in his mind doing thousands of calculations and re-calculations as he with the new informations went over all of their adventures. Everybody else was sad or on the werge of tears.

"Oh no! Here it comes! Embrace yourself!" everybody suddenly heard TK's voice in their heads.

"You have to spoil all the fun TK don't you!" Kari turned to him smiling.

"I just don't think it's good idea!" TK looked in hers eyes. There was a confortable silence between them.

"What isn't such a good idea?" Tai asked shivering. Matt was already calculating the possibilities and all seem to him too soon.

"Just tell them Kari!" Came Gatomon and Patamon into the room carrying snacks and tea.

"Well I and TK have a lot time to caught up and moving forward and because we will have to worry only about digital world this place and time is perfect to start a family!" Kari embrace TK. Everybody looked on them worthlessly. That overshot all Matt's calculations and Tai could swear that he lost all of his hairs.

"OK, let's just start at the beginning shall we?" Ken suggested a shocked of Kari's new found ability to speak about these thing without a blush on her face.

"Well where to start?" TK handed a cup of tea to Kari and took one himself.

"Please just don't make it so long as Gennai always had!" Palmon pleased.

"Well then after Gennai died..." TK started and everybody could notice the empty look like he was far away.

All four of them were hovering in a white space, naked, but they don't seem to care. Suddenly the four Digimon Sovereigns appeared. Azulongmon flied toward them. "They have been chosen by Gennai." he said.

"Who has been chosen by us!" came a fifth voice and Fanglongmon appeared. "They held the most precious traits which are interconnected. The only traits which can save digital world in the darkest hours, especially when combined with the special ability humans held." his voice sounded through the white space.

"It shall be then as you wish!" Azulongmon and the other make a movement that reassembled a bow.

"Ehm! Excuse me! What is going on?" TK spoke up shaking. He felt as Kari hold his hand. She was frighten too.

"No need to be afraid little ones!" Azulongmon turn to them. "You have been chosen to be Gennais successors. You will learn the secrets of digital world and protect them. You will guide the next generation of digidestined and the generation after that..."

"But we didn't asked for this!" Kari hold on tightly to TK. The promise of eternal live was tempting, yet it frighten her to see all of hers friends get old and die and another to come and leave.

"Nobody can give you eternal life, not even digimons have eternal lives as it might see. We just simply ask you to take care and guide few next generations of digidestined. To watch over your kids and over their kids. To make sure that they know how to fight evil when it arise one more time." Fanglongmon explained and walked over to the rest of the Sovereigns.

"Our kids?" TK was nervous.

"One day some of you are going to have children and they will have also digimons, they need somebody to guide them. You have been chosen. You have the most experiences and good traits there is nobody better for this then you." Azulongmon looked closer on them.

"I'm honored that you think about us that way, but couldn't you just ask instead of dragging us here?" Kari hold close to TK looking fearfully over the Digimon Sovereigns.

"I'm sorry, but your connection with digital world didn't give us any choice. You could either became guardians or die." Fanglongmon took again the lead and TK judge by that, that he is the leader.

"You could have told us." Patamon step into the discussion with all his courage.

"Would that change anything?" Zhuqiaomon said annoyed as he looked over the humans.

"Enough of pointless talk! Let's get to the point!" Ebonwumon said tiredly and closed his eyes. TK looked on Hikari, but then it finally realize that they were both naked. He quickly looked away blushing furiously.

"Let's do this!" Kari whispered determined.

"There is no turning back!" TK added squeezing Kari's hand. Gatomon and Patamon reached for their partners and stood by their side.

"It appears that Gennai was right about them after all." Zhuqiaomon said a bit surprised over the humans and Digimon action.

"A new age is about to begin. The defragmentation will be finished soon." Fanglongmon rise his head and water appeared from nowhere. The Digimon Sovereigns vanished leaving the four of them alone. TK quickly reach for Patamon and Gatomon and together with Kari embraced each other then the water came.

TK slowly opened his eyes. He was holding the digimons and Kari. He rise up and noticed that he had the same clothes as Gennai wore lately. He looked over on Kari. She had the same clothes. TK quickly check if she was breathing. A wave of relief vent through his body. He gently shook her. Kari tiredly opened her eyes and looked a bit surprise on TK. TK returned the look.

"This is just a dream." Kari stated and closed her eyes. TK sighed and tweak on Kari's arm. "Ouch!" she quickly sit up and touch the place where TK had tweak her.

"See this is no dream!" TK gave his famous smile.

"Could you two keep it down! I would love to sleep of my fifth life peacefully." Gatomon mumbled as she made pillow from Patamon. TK and Kari laugh at the sight.

"One more think TK..." Kari blushed and looked on the spiraling water around the green island.

"What is it?" TK asked worried and reach out for Kari.

"Back before Gennai died in the cellar when did you first come..." Kari wasn't able finish as Azulongmon head came through the water.

"I see you are awake already!" he smiled and everybody jumped up in surprise.

"Yes we are!" TK bow.

"Well then shall we start with the training?" he asked, but everybody know that he was just being polite, because there wasn't anything else to do.

"Let's get to it!" Kari yelled out exited.

"Well then! It's simple. All you have to do is to build yourself a house. I will return in a month to check your progress." Azulongmon smiled waggishly and left.

"Wait! How...?" Patamon looked around the island where only grass was growing.

"WOW! What have you done?" Davis interrupted looking on them intensely. Mimi gently slab him.

"Sorry guys please continue!" Mimi apologized for Davis and everybody returned full attencion to them.

"Well what we learned during that month is hard to explain, basically we understood how the digital world works with bonus of understanding few other things. It doesn't have any meaning to go into details, because you wouldn't understand." Kari gave everybody a big smile.

"And as for you two! You won't get any details! You already know too much!" TK pointed on Izzy and Ken.

"Please TK! Kari!" Izzy begged him on knees which made everybody laugh.

"There is nothing you need to know at this time!" Kari smiled.

"What about you guys?" Veemon turned to Patamon and Gatomon.

"You would love to know, but we won't tell you anything!" Patamon gave him a mysterious smile.

"Come on! Don't make such secrets! It's not healthy for you to keep all inside!" Gomamon tried last time.

"Just be quiet!" Patamon hissed and throw him a pack of sweets which resulted in a big pile of digimons on Gomamon each trying to get some sweets. The rest of room burst into laughter.

"But seriously you are leaving out a lot more expect the stuff around your training." Tai turned back to TK and Kari thinking of the best method of getting the secret out of them.

"Indeed they do!" Gatomon agreed and jumped into Kari's hands.

"But it's all digimon secret or private so you don't need to know." Patamon landed on TK's head. TK took him down.

"Private?" Matt rise an eyebrow. He was now sure that what they predicted, since those two were eight, would happen, happened.

"But you are going to tell me in private!" Tai demanded.

"Maybe..." Kari smiled playfully.

"Hey that's my hand!" they heard from the pile.

"My nose!"

"Give it back!"

TK sighed and rise his right ring finger and pointed outside. The digimons vanished. Everybody's mouth dropped or theirs eyes almost fell out. The digimon appeared above the poll and loudly fell in.

"Www..." Joe looked over where their digimons were and then to the pool. He took off his glasses cleaned them and then looked again.

"So how did you told each other your feeling!" Yoley wanted to know remembering how the discussion started.

"Always the curious one aren't you Yolei." Kari smiled at her friend, but soon retreat realizing that she won't be able to see her as much as she wishes any more.

"This time we won't feed your curiosity." TK drifted into memories.

It has been already five weeks since they started building the house. The basement and garden was finished. Now they were building the skeleton of the house, in meantime Patamon and Gatomon were making rest of the island.

"You know... one of us will need to sleep in guest room." TK stated looking over the draft of the house.

"Really?" Kari asked sitting on one of the pillar. She leaned forward and started to think about what she was mostly thinking for the last five weeks. It was now a bit blurry, but she could still remember, yet she wasn't sure if it was a dream or if it really happened. She touched her lips trying to remember the feeling.

"Kari!" TK's yell interrupted her thoughts. She turned and before realizing what was happening she was falling. The next thing she know she was in TK's arms. "You've got me worried!" TK sign out and she could feel how he was trembling.

"TK!" Kari hugged him and mustering all the strength to ask him. It was much more harder than everything she had done in the last weeks.

"Are you injured?" TK asked worried as she stood up.

"No, but there is another thing I want you to ask..." Kari looked away. "Now or never!" she though and turned back to face TK. "Back then in the cellar before TK died when you came... did you wake me up?" Kari decided to go on it the other way, but it appeared that TK got the message.

"Yes I did and I kiss you... I'm sorry I couldn't help it I'm in love with you and back then I'm not sure now why, but I just did, I'm sorry..." but TK wasn't able to finish as Kari jumped on him and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this!" she whispered happily as they brake the kiss.

"I'm sorry I was too shy to say to you how I feel." TK whispered happily.

"Forgiven as long as you kiss me one more time!" Kari smiled and they both pull into another kiss.

"We have missed a lot of time." TK stated and stood up.

"Well let's finish this house and cough up, shall we?" Kari suggested and looked on the plan. "Can't we share room?" Kari asked sheepishly.

"Ehm... I'm not sure how Tai would react to that..." TK wiped his neck.

"Don't worry about him, beside we have all the time we want." Kari smiled and it was decided. Then both of them put their 'magic' to use.

"Let's just say one thing went to another and now here we are..." TK smiled sheepishly and hoped that Tai had grown out of being an overprotective brother. "He talked about cutting his hairs haven't he?" TK thought and was sweeting.

"How far?" Tai sighted and brace him self.

"We want to start a family!" Kari jokingly hit him into shoulder. That knocked their brothers out.

"Why do I have the weird feeling I will be coming back very soon?" Joe asked at the door.

"You will hear from us very soon Takeru Takaishi and Takari Kamiya!" Tai stated.

"I hope to change that surname very soon!" Kari smiled eyeing TK.

"And I would prefer to be called Gennai! ... Just kidding!" TK smiled and waved goodbye.

"Did you really think it was good to push the joke so far?" Patamon asked as they closed the door.

"Yes! Because I wasn't joking!" Kari pushed her lips against TK's who return the kiss with same passion.

"Here they go again!" Gatomon rolled hers eyes and walked with Patamon away.

"You know this will probably continue for a while till it settles down." Patamon pointed out.

"I know, but then we will have fun as they push it even further." Gatomon started dreaming how the house will change when there will appear few more permanent occupants.

"Humans are not as same as digimon's, but I'll let you dream a bit longer." Patamon smiled as Gatomon danced over into kitchen to take some sweets. He knew that there was a long road before them, but as far as he could see there were no clouds. Not yet.

* * *

** A/N: **WOW! I actually did it! I wrote a ONE SHOT! This must be mine first real one-shot ever! I hope you liked it and will leave a review! I'm planing to post another soon. A lot shorter, also Takari, but will also include other stuff. That is if I will publish it at all!

**UPDATE:** Thanks Takerus Lost Angel for suggestion. Right now I have finished rewriting it. I hope you like it and review!


End file.
